Limits
by Coutuva
Summary: Ranma and Nabiki come to terms in this 'Goodbye is not Forever' one-shot side story. Contains Adult situations.


This is a quick little 'Goodbye is not Forever' side story, which won't make much sense if you haven't read that story yet.

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Limits

...

With a quick bow to the hastily-scribbled motto pinned to the wall, Ranma rose and stretched into an expansive groan. Striding out of the bedroom she'd cleared for use as a dojo, she mopped her brow and headed for the stairs, intent on a nice, hot soak in the huge, marbled onsen. And as she had to pass them all on her way, she decided to see if Kayoko, Nabs and Himiko were interested.

When she stepped off the stairs, she was surprised to find that the living room was empty, having expected to find Kayoko and Himiko in front of the bigscreen. Assuming they were back working on the car, she walked up the short hall toward the master bedroom, noting that the door to the Nerve Center, as Nabs now called it, was almost closed. With a knowing headshake, she continued to the bedroom and changed, then made her way to the shower.

Despite a little disappointment at finding the room unoccupied, she stripped and stepped into the shower. Once he d turned on the water and gotten tall enough to adjust the shower head, he took his time at washing away his workout. Thinking about how well it had gone reminded him of his good fortune in getting the bedroom, since he'd almost destroyed a bunch of artsy stuff when he was using the great room.

He was even happier that it got Nabs to stop panicking.

A few minutes later, she strode out onto the deck and began to remove her bathrobe, an almost embarrassing pink and white thing that Nabiki had produced. She d guessed that since it didn't look like anything Nabiki would own, it was likely one that had been at the house.

At least she hoped that was the case.

With a toss of the garment over a nearby deck chair, she stepped down into the lush grotto and padded over to the stone steps. The clear, mist-layered, gently-swirling water seemed to be calling out to her, and she wasted no time in answering.

After his usual slight shudder at the change, he stepped across the large pool and found a comfortable seat, then sank to his shoulders in the hot, slightly turbulent water. After the emotionally draining day he d had, he was glad it didn't take long for the heat to work its magic.

He let his head settle back and closed his eyes, following with a long, deep, oddly cleansing moan. Even with everything that had happened over the last few days, he noticed that he felt very much at peace.

It was a weird feeling.

"Hey! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my onsen?" Nabiki's voice abruptly demanded, even though he could hear the smirk in it.

"Thanks for not screaming," he responded, opening an eye. When it found her, the other instantly followed suit.

She stood on the edge of the deck, entirely nude save for the towel she simply held in front of her.

"Nice outfit," he commented, at which she actually flushed.

"Of course".

As she stepped down into the water, he couldn't help but notice that she moved to a spot completely across the pool from him. A frown touched his face.

"Himiko or Kay-chan coming out?" he asked, just in case.

"No. Kayoko is researching something, and Himiko passed out half an hour ago. She was so far gone I had to drag her up the stairs and put her to bed. Besides, I don't think she would with you like that. She has this heart condition..." she explained, wryly.

He rolled his eyes. "Figures. So why you sitting way over there?"

She affected a great comedic sigh. "I'm sorry, Ranma, but I'm just not comfortable with this side of you. It's almost like you're a different person", she babbled, at which he frowned.

"Well I ain't, Nabs. It s still me, no matter what body I happen to be in. I..."

Her put-up grin vanished. "No, it definitely isn't," she insisted, then stopped, looking as if she'd let the cat out of the bag. Unfortunately, he had a pretty good idea why. His frown deepening, he decided he might as well get it over with.

"Okay, Nabs. Spill it."

She blinked, sighed, then sat forward and met his gaze. "Remember you asked for it," she opened, then drew a breath. "Back when you first showed up, and I thought you were a real girl, I was pretty impressed. And even after I found out the truth, I was still thinking it was something I could work with - at least until you became the poster boy for obnoxious chauvinism. After a few hours of that, I changed my mind," she noted, sliding him a wary look.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

She winced. "You... Were an arrogant jerk."

Instinctively, he shot back a glare and opened his mouth, but immediately clamped it shut. Somehow, he found he really couldn't argue the point, and the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to.

"Yeah... So maybe I was. What changed your mind?" he responded at length, anxious to leave the subject behind.

After shaking off an unsettling gape and a long, thoughtful pause, she huffed. "To tell you the truth... It took a while. I just started noticing that there was something about you when you were a girl. Something I actually started to like, and something that got even better after you found out about your daughter. I kept it to myself, of course, because of Akane - and because I figured you'd never get it."

He huffed. "I hate to admit it, but you re right. Back then, probably woulda pissed me right off," he sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"See? No sense beating a dead horse, ne?"

"Funny, Nabs."

She grinned. "I thought so."

"Sure - you would. So anyway, you trying to tell me that the only way you like me is when I'm a girl?"

Her grin vanished. "I... Don't know, Ranma. I haven't even really thought about it," she confessed, her face lowering. "As you can probably tell, your guy form doesn't do a damn thing for me. Fact is, when I saw you a few minutes ago... It threw me," she sighed, her eyes darting away for a moment. "But you're absolutely gorgeous as a girl... And I think you're even a better person," she continued, then paused to draw a breath. "I don't even think of you as a guy anymore. It's more like this side of you is the curse now."

"But it ain't, though. I'm supposed to be a guy, and that means this," he affirmed, jogging a thumb at his face. Inwardly, however, he was expecting the worst.

She looked pained for a few moments, then abruptly brightened. "How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Sure. For now, we just agree to disagree. I'll think what I want, and I won't think about what I know you're thinking - and no promises," she smiled wryly, then raised her eyebrows.

He thought it over for a few seconds, fearful of the implications - until a certain thought jumped across his mind. He still wasn't totally ready to be a guy, especially with Kayoko now back in his life.

Which in turn, made it look like there really wasn't a problem - yet.

He decided he'd take it. "Yeah. I figure can handle that," he nodded, flashing her a smile.

Even as he did, however, he deliberately looked over at the robe, still draped over the deck chair. "But there are gonna be limits," he added with a smirk, and pointed to it.

Her relieved face actually showed evidence of a flush.

"That's your own damned fault. You've been staying female - a girl can only take so much teasing, you know," she protested, looking unusually off-based.

"Me? Teasing? What about you? You ain't never been no prude."

She returned a smirk.

"Figured," he huffed back, crossing his arms again. "Well, at least you weren't as bad as Shampoo."

"Hrmph. I can control my urges - at least I could until you said you were leaving. Anyway, my turn - what's your excuse?"

He caught the rapid redirect, but decided not to make a big deal out of it at least, not right away.

"I really got no idea, and I figure I'm just gonna leave it like that."

She returned a cautious look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean after all I been through, I don't wanna screw this up by trying to figure it out. It's working, I'm liking it and I don't wanna jinx it."

She looked back for a minute with what seemed like huge skepticism, then hardened her face. "If you really mean that, then as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing more to say. But if you're just saying it... I'll prove that Akane's not the only one with access to hammerspace."

He leaned forward and looked straight at her. "How about you tell me?"

She didn't respond other than meet his eyes for a long, emotional moment. Finally, and without a word, she rose and stepped across the pool toward him, her face unreadable. As he watched in cautious, optimistic silence, she dropped the towel, then sat right beside him.

Her gaze again met his. He leaned back, and rested his arm along the ledge of the pool. She watched the act, then looked back at him. He was amazed at the discomfort in her dark eyes.

He sighed inwardly, figuring anything more was probably too much to ask for the time being. He moved his arm back over her head and lowered it into the water, then took hold of her hand and offered a smile.

She returned a look of bewilderment, then closed her eyes, shook her head, and puffed a single, humourless laugh. The next thing he knew, she was lifting his arm and nestling up against him. As she settled her cheek against his upper chest, she sighed and thumped his sternum weakly.

"Damn you, Saotome."

He sighed into a relieved smile, and wrapped his arm around her. She not only left it there, but returned a sigh as she shifted to nestle closer.

He couldn't believe how incredible it felt. Her smooth, warm form seemed to melt against his, and his arm fell naturally and comfortably over her small shoulders. His relieved smile gave way to one of total content as he rested his head against hers, and allowed himself to revel in the moment.

And even though he was already well acquainted with her body, he quickly found that experiencing it in his male form was something entirely different, and in its own way, entirely wonderful.

As he enjoyed the heady new experience, he felt Nabiki shift slightly, and rest a leg across his own.

"You are right about one thing, though..." she abruptly asserted, turning to slide him a telling look. "There are definitely going to be limits."

...

END Limits - A 'Goodbye is not Forever' side story by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed; Flames Extinguished!


End file.
